Mechanical Hearts
Summery After Rocky get's lost and gets knocked out. He wakes up at an unknowing place at an unknowing time. There he meets a pup and his owner. They would help Rocky find home, if they knew where "home" is. Will Rocky get reunited with the rest of the pups? Characters Rocky Chase Marshall Skye Rubble Zuma Ryder Katie Tundra (By TTSP) Icee (By ITAP) Max True Story It was the day after a storm hit adventure bay. Nobody was hurt and nothing was damaged. Ryder, Skye, and Chase were looking around to be sure everyone was alright, because that storm was rough and they want to be sure.. Rubble was playing in the mud, Zuma was swimming, Icee was watching TV, Marshall was resting near the hiking trail, Tundra was taking a nap, and Rocky was walking on the trail, trying out his tennis ball shooter. A tennis ball lands on the ground, Rocky picks it up and loads the launcher. Rocky: Wow! That was a long shot! Aaaaaaand... Fire! Rocky watches as the ball launches three times before it get's stuck on a slope, out of Rocky's reach. Rocky: Ahh Man! Well, I guess Marshall could get it down *looks at colar* Marshall? Marshall: Ya Rocky? Rocky: I just lost my ball out of my reach. Can you help me get it? Marshall: Sorry Rocky. Ryder just called saying that I needed to help get Cali out of a tree. I'll come after ok? Rocky: Ok. *he hangs up and looks at the ball* Maybe I can get it. Rocky starts to climb up to get the ball. He was so close to reaching it. Once he grabbed it, he slipped and started sliding. He kept sliding, and screaming for help. He stopped sliding but started falling. He hit a couple branches before landing flat on his head. The only thing left he saw before he fell unconscious was a human with a metal leg saying "Sir! Y-You ok!" Meanwhile, Marshall was in his firetruck going to find Rocky. Marshall: Rocky? Rocky? Marshall stopped when he saw a tennis ball. He jumped out his truck and picked it up. Marshall: Ok Rocky, you're not going to prank me! Come on out! He started getting worried when he waited for a minute and nothing happened. Marshall: R-Rocky? There was still no reaction. Marshall: This must be serious, I have to warn Ryder! *Marshall looks around* Why am I talking to myself? Marshall jumps in his truck and drives back to the lookout (Ryder was back) and he told Ryder the story. Marshall: And that's why I came back here. Ryder: Don't worry Marshall, I'll call Rocky. Rocky? Rocky? *static from phone* Hmm... something might be wrong, I'll locate him on the map. Ryder looks on the map and there was a red dot on the Hiking Trail with the words "Lost Connection Here" Ryder: This is a very big problem. We need to call the rest of the pups. Paw Patrol! To the lookout! The pups get into their outfits and up the elevator, just noticing Rocky wasn't there. Chase: Most of us are ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for comming pups, we need to help a fellow pup. *The screen comes down showing a sillouett of Rocky with a question mark over it* Rocky contacted Marshall to come help him, but when he arrived, Rocky was missing. Pups gasp Tundra: What happened to him!? Ryder: We don't know. He could've been kidnapped, injured, or something else. Rubble: What if he was carried off by that eagle, like on Easter? Ryder: That is another possibility. But in any case, he might need our help. Ryder does his calling, calling everyone to help out with the search. The pups go to their vehicals and started going to the trail. Meanwhile, Rocky was still knocked out, but he slowly came to. When he was awake enough, he observed his surroundings. He was in a living room, with chairs, a table, TV, door, decorations, and he had a blanket on him. Rocky: W-where am I? ???:Why you're in my house. Rocky jumped, but fell back down in pain. He looked to where he heard the noise. There was a pup with metal all over, with a red eye. ???: Glad to see you're awake. Dinner should be ready soon. Rocky: Dinner? ???: Ya. It's pizza. Ever had that before? Rocky: I-I think so. Who are you? ???: Oh! Dang it. Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Max. Rocky: Nice to meet you Max. I'm Rocky. Erm... quick question. Max: Yes? Rocky: Why are you... *motions around Max's body* Max: Oh... well- ????:MAX! DINNER! Max: Pizza's ready. Come on. Rocky: Give me a second. Max: Huh? Rocky: I have some friends, and they might be worried about me. Max: How will you contact them? Rocky: With my colar. Max: So... your colar is supposed to have a big thorn through it? Rocky: No. Why do you say- oh... *he sees that his colar's broken* I guess I can't call my friends. Max: Well, I hope we can find some way to- ????: Oh, our guest is awake? Max turns to find a boy with a metal leg. Max: Yes, he's up. His name's Rocky. ????: Well, Rocky, I'm True. Rocky: You're a true what? True: No my name is true. Rocky: So what's your name? True: True! Rocky: Ok got it. True: Anyway... *notices Max's wierd face* Max? Max: Yes? True: What's up? Max: I smell something terrible. True: What? Max sniffs Rocky Max: WOAH! It's him. He smells bad. True sniffs Rocky True: It looks like he needs a bath DUN DUN DUN! Rocky: What was that sound? True: I don't know. Anyway. Let's get your bath ready. Rocky: NOOOOO! Meanwhile, it was sunset. Ryder: Pups? Any luck? Zuma: *near the beach* No luck here! Marshall: *In town with Chase* We haven't found another pup *crashing sound* ...here. Chase: Real smooth Marshall. Real smooth. Skye: *In the air* I can't find Rocky around here. Rubble: *On the trail* No tracks Ryder. Sorry. Icee: *At Jake's mountain with Tundra* I can't find Rocky here, but Tundra's not giving up. Tundra: Come on Icee! Rocky's around here somewhere! Ryder: Sorry Tundra, but it's bedtime. We'll keep looking for Rocky tomorrow. Come home. Pups: Okay. After the pups got home and got to bed. About two hours later, Tundra got out of her puphouse, and observed her surroundings. Tundra: I hope Rocky's ok. Tundra then decides to go after Rocky. She jumps in her puphouse and starts driving slowly. She was trying not to wake anyone up until... CRASH Chase: Tundra? What are you doing up!? Tundra: Looking for Rocky. What are you doing up!? Chase: Same here. Let's split up. Tundra: OK. They Drive off Meanwhile. Rocky, Max, and True all walk out of the bathroom, wet. True: Max? How long did that take? Max: Two hours. Rocky: This is why I don't take baths! True: Well, we had to use the hose, but at least you don't smell. Max: True! I need to charge! True: Ok. *points to Rocky* You can sleep one my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. Rocky: Where will Max... "Charge"? True: With you in the plug. Rocky: Plug? True takes Rocky and Max to his room and set's Max up in this wierd machine. True: See? Plug! Rocky: Ok... night. True: Night. Ryder wakes up in the morning, hoping to find Rocky. He wakes the other pups but notices that Chase and Tundra were gone, along with their vehicals. Ryder: Have you pups seen where Tundra and Chase went to? All the pups slowly shake their heads slowly. They were still tired. Ryder: I think this might be connected to Rocky's disappearance. Just then, Tundra and Chase arive to see the pups. They had baggy eyes from driving all night. Rubble: Chase! Tundra! You guys look terrible. Chase: We were up *yawn* all night looking for *yawn* Rocky. Ryder: You guys know that driving while tired is very dangerous, right? Tundra: Don't *yawn* worry Ryder, we only *yawn* caused five accidents. *yawn* Ryder shook his head. Ryder: You two pups get some sleep. Marshall, Rubble, and I will repair any damage you made and ask if anyone if they saw Rocky. Zuma and Skye will search around again. The pups did as told. Tundra and Chase went to sleep in an instant after getting in bed. Marshall and Rubble went with Ryder to do as they were told. Skye and Zuma searched around. Icee stayed behind in case Rocky came back. About an hour later, Ryder was asking Katie if she saw Rocky. Katie: No, I haven't seen Rocky. Any clues leading to his disappearance? Ryder: Not a clue. Katie: I hope he's alright. Ryder's puppad then rings. Ryder: What is it Zuma? Zuma: Ryder! We found footprints! Ryder: By who? Zuma: We don't know, we need more help! Ryder: We're on our way. Meanwhile Rocky woke up and looked around. He then spotted Max, asleep on the plug. He looked lifeless. Rocky slowly walked out, trying not to wake him up. He walks out and sees True, watching TV. Rocky: Hey True. What's up? True: i'm just waiting for the food to be done. Is Max up yet? Rocky: No. But... why do you... you know... True: Oh! Umm... Well... it was just an accident. Rocky: How? True: We got hit by a truck while motercycling. Rocky: Ouch. So... what's for- Max runs in. Max: Potatoes are onions! Rocky and True stare at Max Rocky and True: Huh? Max: 7 comes after the number 6. Rocky: What's wrong with him? True: He's probably having this "glitch" again. Rocky: Glitch? True: At random times, a glitch happens where it messes up his speech, and he does wierd things. Come here Max, I'll fix it. Max sits in front of True. True opens a hatch on Max and messes around. True then closes the hatch and Max resets. True: Better? Max: Better. Rocky: So, when I get to civilization, would you guys want to stay there too? True and Max: No. Rocky: Why not? True: We won't go because... um... we like it here and want to stay. Rocky: Ok. Just then a buzzer goes off. True: Breakfast is ready. Meanwhile, all the pups were at the trail where they found footprints. Ryder: Chase? Chase: *yawn* Yes? Ryder: Try figuring out who's footprints are those. Chase: You got it Ryder! Chase starts sniffing the ground, walks around a bit, and runs into Ryder. Chase: Ryder! These are your footprints! Ryder: They might've been here from yesterday. Chase: Oh. So... what do we do now? The pups started thinking. Something caught Rubble's eye. Rubble: Ryder! There's something wrong here. The pups look at where Rubble was talking about. There was a slope. It had damaged trees and sticks. Ryder: Maybe something slipped from here. Wait here pups. Ryder slowly goes down the slope, trying not to slip himself. He then arives at a cliff. He looks down and spots nothing. He goes back up. Ryder: Nothing was down there. Skye could you find a path down there? Skye: Sure thing Ryder. Skye flies in the air, looks around for a bit, then lands. Skye: There is a path, but it is very narrow, we need to go by foot. Pups: Ok. Eveyone fallows Skye's instuctions and reached the bottom of the cliff. There they found... nothing. Ryder: Ok. Rocky might've gotten up and went somewhere. Chase. Try smelling Rocky's bag and try to find him. Chase: Ok. *sniffs and has a gag reflex* That smells like... something. *sniffs around* Hmm? Huh? Odd. Pups: What? Chase: I can't find him anywhere. His smell must be masked. Tundra: By what? Chase: I don't know. He probably got a bath. Nobody said a word for five seconds. That silence turned to laughter. Rubble: Ya. Rocky would want to get a bath, then pigs will fly. Ryder: So I guess Rocky isn't here. All the pup's stoumachs growl. Ryder: You pup's hungry? The pups nod. Ryder: Well, let's get back to the lookout and eat lunch. Zuma: What about Rocky? Ryder: We'll give him a feast when he gets back. People can survive about a week without food. Pups: Ok Ryder. The pups start to get back to the lookout, something stopped Marshall while he was going up. Icee: What is it Marshall? Marshall: I thought I heard voices, but I must be hearing things. Icee: Ok. let's go, I'm starving! Marshall did hear a voice, however. It was the voice of Max, naming the things he finds. Max: Rock, tree, tree, bush, rock, dog, tree. Wait... dog? Max looks back and sees Rubble, leaving. He starts running after him. Max: HEY!!! YOU!!! Max could've gotten his attention, if the slope didn't collapse under him. He fell, but luckily landed in the bushes, unluckly, a rock hit him in the throut. Rubble: WHAT WAS THAT! Ryder came behind him. Ryder: The slope might've collapsed. There might be no way going back down there. They left. Then, Max came out from the pile of rubble. His scream would be loud enough to get everyone's attention, but he couldn't make a sound. The rock damaged his vocal box, so he can't talk. He quickly ran home to tell... try to communicate to True what happened. After getting his voice box fixed, Max explains who he saw and what happened. Rocky: My friends miss me so much!?! Max nods. Max: They, *sparks fly and speaks spanish* (I can't speak spanish, sorry) *speaks italian, then normal* Need you back. Rocky: Ok. Let's go guys! We need to get me back home! Max: But the slope is down! True: I have a solution. Fallow me. Rocky and Max fallow him to a car. Rocky: You had a car all along? True: Yep. Rocky: Well, why didn't you drive me home in it? Max: It's been broken. True: But now I fixed it. *pats car* Come on. They get in the car and start it. A loading like bar pops up on a screen. Rocky: What's that? True: Oh... I nearly forgot... We need to drive around a little bit before going to civilization. Rocky: Why? True: That bar appears every time we fix the car. It means until we drive that many miles, we can't use the brakes. Rocky: Oh... Okay. Max: I call shotgun. The three get in the car, and start driving randomly, nearly hitting a few trees. They were going smoothly. Then, Rocky asked a question. Rocky: Why do you have to disable the break everytime you fix this? True turns around. True: Well it takes forever to fix, and it'll breakdown if it doesn't drive for a certain amount of time, and we don't want to go through all that trouble. Rocky: Oh. Ok. Just then, there was a bump. True: Wierd... I never felt a bump before... Max: Ummm... TRUE!!! True: What? Max: LOOK!!!!!! True turns to find his first glimps of Civilization in a long time. True: Wow... It's... differant. Max: And what can you conclude from that? True: Well... due to the advances of technology the human race is slowly but gradually geting more into technology. By 20xx, we will have technology that can make us travel to other worlds. Dimensions. UNIVERSES!!! Max: No... well, yes... but it also means, WE'RE IN A NO-BREAK CAR IN A CITY!!! True:Ohh... Everyone stares at each other for a minute. Then, everyone screams. Meanwhile The pups had just finished their meals and were getting further instructions from Ryder on what to do to find Rocky. Ryder: Tundra, this time, you go to the mountains and look at the caves. Tundra: You got it Ryder. Tundra goes out, but stops and waits to see if anyone else was comming. It was taking to long for her to wait, so she stepped out the lookout. During that time, Ryder got a call from Katie. She said there was a car not stopping on lights or stop signs. She thought it was a crazed driver. Back to what Tundra was doing. She walked outside the lookout to find the car Rocky, True and Max were in. It looked like it was about to hit her. She closed her eyes tightly They all screamed. Just then, a ding was heard. True looked to his moniter. True: YES!!! True then slamed on the breaks. The car made a loud screeching noise. Tundra then got confused. When she opened her eyes, the car was right in front of her, standing on its front. She opened her mouth in shock. Just then, all of the pups and Ryder came out and opened their mouths in shock as well. True:EXCUSE ME? CAN SOMEONE PUSH THE CAR? His request was loud enough to let the others know. Ryder slowly goes up to the car, and puhes it, landing on all tires. True and Rocky got out of the car. Pups and Ryder: ROCKY!!!!! Rocky: Guys!!! Its so nice to see you again!!!! True: Are these you friends you were talking about? Rocky: Yep. True: Well, it is nice to meet you. I'm True... Pups and Ryder: Nice to meet you True. True: And this guy is... Max? True looks around True: MAX? Rubble: Is that him? True looks in the car to find Max, frozen in shock. True: *sigh* Max... Later, Ryder walks into the room where the pups and True were talking and drinking soda. Skye: Three years!! True: Yes. We have been isolated from civilization for three years. Marshall: What was it like? Max: Well... it was- *sparks fly* potatoes. Everyone stares at Max: Huh? Max;The square root for 7 is the number comming before skcits hsif. True: Max's "glitch". Excuse me. True fixes Max. True: How do you feel? Max: Normal... thanks. True: No problem. Everyone laughs. Later, it was sunset, and True and Max had to leave. True: We'll make a bridge so you guys can visit any time. Pups: Cool. True and Max: Bye! True and Max drove off. Pups and Ryder: Bye! After that, for three years, True and Max no longer were isolated. The End